dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SonikFan112
Archive My talk page was getting to big to properly browse through, so I have archived it. The page is un-editable to normal users, and is only there for reference. ' SonikFan ' 20:55, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Edit undo Welcome message Once again, it's true with my book-movie example. Have you seen Dragon Ball: Evolution? It is crap. Why? Sure, one reason is that it makes no sense in general, but the fact that it twists canon so much angers many fans.}} Pictures Those pictures aren't officially mine, but I used them first.Using pictures of other's is lame and not O.k if you ask me.I would let him to use them,but he didn't asked.If he sends me the link from where he found the picture,I will let 'im go,but if he used picture I uploaded without asking,I would not like it. Raging Blast 11:38, October 16, 2010 (UTC) DT??? PTSN quit XT and left it to me....... Does this mean DT is being forgoten........ Also would you like to help with XT? 11:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Leave Bye dude, I'm leaving this stupid Wiki and PrinceofallSalads is the next Bureaucrat. He's been made one in my place. If you want to talk to me, come to the Canon Wiki where the community is friendly and not hostile. Sayonarra! or whatever! 16:57, October 18, 2010 (UTC) New Spin of My FF and your FF currently take place in the same year. Since the Xt DL spin off didn't work is it possible if we can do a ZZ DL spin of. 18:40, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrat err.. help with page How do you make that thing on the side with the age, date of birth and death, etc? Hey SonikFan, can i ask you something? he sonikfan, how are you? can i ask you something? do you know how to put those quote boxes in articles? Bardock. 20:04, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for giving me an even easier way! = ) Bardock. 13:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol cool vampire goku picture in your sig! X ) Bardock. 19:32, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Piccolo The Super Namek I recently read your conversation with Piccolo The Super Namek, and I think we need to contact the Wikia staff to remove him from bureaucrat. Do you agree? [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : Update: I have just asked Sannse to remove him. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 03:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Block PTSN banned you on another account, I'm fairly sure I removed the block. You should probably check. So what do I need to do? To make a logo of NS on my pictures to be mine,also,there are some mine pictures,did you ever thought of that? 12:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Help with new page? How do I add effects? Say, that green box where it says: "Property of"... I'm new, so I don't know how to do that, or add all those other cool boxes. Help? - KamehamehaSaiyan , the new person I have no idea how to put a link in, so here's the link itself to my page: User:KamehamehaSaiyan Oh, okay! Thankies! Promotion to rollback Chaiva Image Uhm... also, how do I add the Contents box? KamehamehaSaiyan 18:43, October 23, 2010 (UTC) This is no good..... PTSN made the main page editable.One guy edited it.Protect the page,please SF112 :) 20:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) BTW,I rollbacked the page Dammit! I knew he had a secret behind his plan! '''Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} 20:53, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah,his plan came undetected : I already protected it, but there was no record of the page being unprotected by him in the logs. I suspect the timer may have simply worn off. [[User:SSWerty|''' SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:35, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok,why do you don't protect it forever? : I must have selected one of the lesser options below 'Infinite', and that expired. I changed it so it is now infinite. [[User:SSWerty| SS']][[User talk:SSWerty|'Werty ]] 21:39, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Great ^^! Dragon Ball Club sonikfan! it's me. piccolo the super namek with another i.p. addres. WHY DID YOU BANN ME! THAT WAS TOTALLY UNNESCESERRY! I THOUGHT WE WHERE FRIENDS! you ass! how pathetic to do like you're ptsn 900.500! >:( Bardock. 18:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) That is not the grammar PTSN does. I already sent him a message on his talk page. HalerN 16:58, October 31, 2010 (UTC) he sonikfan, can you answer this? He SonikFan, sorry for bothering you but I have another question if you want to answer. Nearly every story has the kind of template where stands this story is property of ....(user) ''do you know how to get this in your story? Bardock. 18:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks SonikFan! =D Bardock. 18:35, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Report this. Could you ban this ip adress. 120.28.64.72 He vandalized ZZ by removing every single picture and he changed a title from....A bit of info.... to....a bit of bullshit. Please report him. 16:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Record page Vandal Hey, Sonik, can you block Ruler600. He's been vandalizing 4 awhile now. 02:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC) My ip address has been used.I have been blocked.I don't know who did it.Please help,I'm begging you.-- 14:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC)SuperGoku12 My ip address has been used and I've been blocked.I don't know who did it.Please help 14:34, October 28, 2010 (UTC)SuperGoku12 PTSN Dragon Ball DT Do you still want to do it? If you do, then it's most likely gonna be a three-way project (You, Me and GHDude.) 'Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 12:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: K. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 13:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Deletion? Can you delete my two pages: Hakka and Kyayan? KamehamehaSaiyan 23:10, November 4, 2010 (UTC) A page :I think this is a bad idea actually, because truth is, most people here are just kids and will simply vote for their friends or whoever they like most and if they don't like somebody, they will not vote for that person even if h/she is the correct choice. 22:23, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ???? Um, Since when is anyone allowed to add templates to other people's articles without their permission. Even if he is adding just a template I still did not get the notice when they changed the rules. 03:12, November 13, 2010 (UTC)